Elemental Sage
|image=FULLFORM2_zpsbaef48b7-1.jpg |kanji=気仙人モード |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ki Sennin Mōdo |literal english=Nature Sage Mode |english tv=Elemental Sage |viz manga=Elemental Sage Mode |other names=One With Ones Nature |related jutsu=Sage Mode |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Godai Sennin,Kurohime,Minako Nakano |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} The Elemental Sage (気仙人モード , Ki Sennin Mōdo; lit Nature Sage Mode) is a unique version of Sage Mode created by the Godai Sennin. Kurohime stated that technique shows the true mastery of ones element and skill. Creation During his youth, the Godai Sennin looked up to his father, and attempted to learn the was of Sage Mode from his father. However seeing as he did not inherite the life force like is other bothers and sisters. He was unable to gather the energy required to activate the mode. Due to this he felt ashamed and though about leaving his home, in order to learn a different way. His aunt who did not wish for him to leave, decided to take him under her wing teaching him the ways of . Which he showed great skill in, mastering all five elements at a young age, but still wanted to improve his abilities. This is when he began to remember what he learned about sage mode from his father. This gave him an idea. This he could take the principles of it and apply it to elemental chaka, he would be able to be even a match for his father. Wanting to prove himself to his father, he sent out on a journey. Use Unlike sage mode which requires the user to balances natural energy along with a ninja's normal chakra, Elemental Sage a single . The user will mold their chakra into the respected element. From here the user will then flow their element back into their body instead of releasing it. This causes the element to flow though the chakra network, this causes the remaining chakra to undergo transformation into that element. The user temporarily converts their entire chakra into the chosen element. From here the users body will often then bust into that element, the user will then compress it into a physical humanoid form, and maintain it. Once the user does this, their body becomes composed of that element, allowing them to instantly create/produce/ and manipulate that element. In addition, upon learning the ways of a certain mode, the user affinity toward that nature greatly increases. Due to the time it takes to learn this technique, users are often only able to learn one of the variants. Drawbacks Due to the user converting their entire chakra source into a single element, the user is unable to use other elemental techniques as well as dojutsu and must relay on that element. Also another major drawback, is the elemental weakness for said element use can harm the user. However the greater the user has control over their element, the less damage it can do, but will still harm the user. Elemental Variants Fire Kurohime is known to be the only user of this version to date, as well as the most powerful user. This is due to her Yūgure heritage, as well as being trained by the Godai Sennin himself. Earth Wind Water Lightning Void While the Godai Sennin was able to use all the normal variants. The Void variant as stated as being the most deadly version representing everything. It was a fusion of all other basic elemental variants. His aunt stated that this form produces effects smiliar to yin-yang release. When in use Kurohime stated that nothing could stand in his way. However, she also stated that once the technique was ended. The damage to his body was great, though that rarely stopped him. Until his aunt prevented him from using it, to prevent his death. Trivia * This is technique is loosely based on the Avatar State from the Avatar series. Also See *Sage Mode *Sacred Beast Incarnation